Stay strong, for them
by Multifandoms02
Summary: When Nya and Maria (my OC) learn that the ninja are dead, it's up to Lloyd to be there for the girls as they grieve.
1. Nya

Nya

CRASH! The broken pieces of the bounty fall to the ground. Lloyd stares in horror as he jumps off the train. His friends were there fighting the colossus. And now they were gone!

He then realises that he's got to tell Nya, Maria and PIXAL that the team are gone and aren't coming back. 'I'm worried to tell them.' He thinks to himself, 'how well will they deal with it?' He knows Nya has a temper much like Kai's, and PIXAL is a lot calmer much like Zane. Maria, he's uncertain about how she'll react.

As he walks back to meet his mum and Nya, he wonders how he's going to tell the girls that the guys are dead.

"Lloyd! You're OK!" Nya runs up to Lloyd and hugs him quickly as Misako also comes over.

"Lloyd, where are the others?" Misako asks her son as he looks up at her. Lloyds eyes are filled with tears.

"They're gone!" Lloyd half yells before bursting into tears. Lloyd had been crying most of the way back so he is mostly cried out.

Nya looks shocked, "they didn't make it?" Lloyd looks over and is shocked to see tears in the water ninja's eyes.

Lloyd nods sadly as Misako goes to tell PIXAL the news. Nya lets out a choked sob as Lloyd looks over.

"Kai, Jay, the others all gone? Why them?!" Lloyd walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't change what's happened Nya. No matter how much we want to." Lloyd says in what he hopes is a comforting voice.

Nya suddenly throws herself at Lloyd in a sudden hug as she cries into his shoulder. Lloyd hushes Nya and strokes her back in a comforting way. Nya collapses to her knees as she cries. Lloyd is quick to also fall to his knees next to Nya.

"Nya, I know it's hard for you, but I know that they'd want you to keep fighting and protect Ninjago for them. They still love you Nya, Jay and Kai especially. You need to stay strong for them." Lloyd says gently tightening his hold on the shaking girl.

"Maria doesn't know does she?" Nya asks Lloyd as he helps her up.

"She hasn't come back from her mission yet. I'll tell her, you get some rest."

"Thank you, Lloyd," Nya says giving her friend a quick hug.

"You're welcome," Lloyd knows exactly what he's done. Reassured Nya that the others will want her to keep strong and to keep fighting for them. He hears the unrecognisable whir of a motorbike returning. 'She's strong, she'll be able to cope. She just needs to grieve a bit first.' Lloyd thinks as Maria's footsteps echo around the kitchen as she makes her way towards him.

~Meanwhile on the other side of Ninjago~

~Maria's POV~

"PIXAL why am I here again?" I ask bored out of my mind.

"Maria, your job is important, you need to see if you can figure out why some of the Palace of Secrets didn't blow up after they used it to resurrect Garmadon," PIXAL explains as I groan in annoyance.

"A secret base obviously," I say, just as some sons of Garmadon appear in my view. "Or maybe not."

I watch as the SOG's walk up to the centre as Harumi walks up to them.

"Why do we need this place again?" One of them asks Harumi who sighs.

"I told you, although the emperor has his main tower which is easily spotted from anywhere, we need a secret base so the ninja won't find us. Come on, we need to go." Harumi leads them out as I quickly hide behind a wall which is near my bike.

As soon as she's out of my sight, I jump on my bike and speed off to Lloyds and call PIXAL on the way.

"PIX I have more information for you."

 **That's the first one done. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Maria

**Maria**

"PIX I have some information for you." Maria says over her communication device in her helmet.

"Good work out there today Marie. Tell me when you get back."

"Will do." Maria's smile goes wider as her flaming red hair flies behind her as she speeds her bike up _. 'I'm glad I'm nearly back. Today's been way to long for my liking.'_

Maria's communicator rings.

"Hi Marie, you nearly home?" It's Lloyd.

"Almost about 2 minutes away now. I've also got some new information too."

"OK, tell me later."

"Will do."

The wind picks up as Maria shivers. _'Should of brought a jacket. It's too cold.'_ Maria thinks to herself as she arrives at Lloyds house and jogs inside happy for the warm house.

"Maria, what did you find out?" PIXAL asks as Maria sinks into the warm sofa.

"Harumi is using the part of the Palace gardens that weren't blown up as a secret base so we can't find her." Maria quickly explains to Lloyd and PIXAL as her communicator makes a fizzing sound in her ear. "PIX do you think you can fix it?"

"Yes." PIXAL takes Maria's communicator and goes into the mini lab.

"Maria, there's something I need to tell you too."

"Go on Lloyd."

 _'Maria's voice is calm. Too calm'_ Lloyd thinks to himself. _'She knows something's wrong.'_

"Maria, the guys didn't make it." Lloyd says slowly as Maria looks up at him in shock.

"What?! They're dead?!" Maria's, normally, lively brown eyes are glistening with tears.

"Maria, they love you, you're an amazing ninja. They'd want you to carry on fighting to protect the innocent citizens, to keep them safe. They'd also want you to stay strong. What would Cole say to you if he could see you now?" Lloyd says gently to the sobbing girl.

"Fight on. You aren't alone, you still have friends and family. And kick evils butt." Lloyd and Maria both laugh at the last part of Maria's mini Cole like speech.

"Nya knows right?" Maria and Nya had both lost a brother, boyfriend and friends. They were in the same position.

"Yeah she does." Lloyd gives Maria a quick hug before dragging her up the stairs.

"You need rest. You've been out all day."

"Thank you. So much."

"You're welcome."

 **Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed my two ones shots about Lloyd confronting Nya and Maria about the other ninja's death. This is my first one shots I've done so I really hope you enjoyed them.**


End file.
